starstruck
by fuzzypompom
Summary: Max is your average teenager Living in New York. though unlike avery other Teen, she hates popstar teen sensation Nicholas venom with a passion. What could possibly happen when she gets a door slammed into her by yours truly? And what happens when the great and glorious Nick needs a favor from her. will there be friendship? or something else? summary bad FAX, Eggy. All human! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Star struck**

**Hey guy hows it goin this is my first fanfic so plz tell me if im doin sumthin wrong. Don't hesitate to harass me.**

**ps. no wings**

**pss. iggy is not blind**

**Summary: **max is a average girl who lives with a average family in a average home in York. But what happens when she bumps into a certain superstar Nick venom when she goes on a holiday to California to visit her grandma?summary sucks bad! FAX! NIGGY!ELLA x OC.

**Chapter 1: **chapter 1

**Max's POV**

"Max! Get up or we're gonna be late!...Max get up now!...MAXIMUM RIDE GET UP OR WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PLANE!"

Ugh and I thought America was a free country. Sigh. After what seemed like 5 minute of more shouting I got up and got dressed.

Oh I almost forgot. My name is Maximum ride. I have light brown hair with natural blonde highlights that comes down to my shoulders , I've got brown eyes and I'm 17 years old.

I live with my mum: Valencia, dad: Jeb and my very annoying big sister Ella. Ella is 19 and she is crazy about this 'awesome' singer nick venom.

I don't like him. To me he is just another stuck up super star. I don't even know what my sister sees in him, and she's 2 yrs older than him!

Anyways, school finished yesterday and today we are flying to California to visit my grandmother. It's been two yrs since I last saw her. I'm actually excited.

On the other hand Ella is only happy because she gets to go to a nick venom concert. And apparently she is going to meet him (that's what she says). I mean that girl is crazy 'bout him. She knows when he sleeps, eats showers etc..., that's just creepy.

Anyways so I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning mom." I said.

"MAX WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

" Jeez mom what's with the yelling!"

" Sorry sweetie I'm just so tired from packing." She said.

" It's ok." I replied.

*******time skip*********

Right now we are on the plane on our way to kept on talking nonstop about the concert and what she's going to wear (like i was listening). Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, life can be annoying sometimes. We landed at the airport and grandma was there to pick us up.

"Hey grandma how you doin?"

" Hello maximum it's been much to long." Grandma said.

We had our hugs and told each other what we've been doing etc...

**Ella's POV**

We were now at grandma's house. It was huge! ! I'm so excited I get to go to a nick venom concert. Ok so I know that I'm like 2yrs older than him but who cares!

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to talk to mom.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Can I take gran's car to the concert?"

"Sure honey but you have to take max with you."

"What! No no no no no no."

This is soooo not fair. Ugh!. Why does she always have to ruin my day?

**Max's POV**

"mom says I have to take you to the concert!"

"Damn Ella no need to shout!" What is it with people shouting today?

"Do I have to go?"

"Yep!" she said popping the p.

********another time skip i'll name this one...french fries********

So right now we are at the concert. Well Ella went inside and she left me in the car. Apparently I'm too 'embarrassing' to go with. Stupid sister. Well do you think I'm gonna listen? I mean come on I'm maximum ride you should know me better than that!

Anyways I got out of the car and went to the back door of the staples centre (where the concert was being held at), I was about to open the door when...

**Soooooo what do u guys think. I know its awful. I just cant get the right wording. I got lots of plots but puting it into words is hard. I feel ur pain authors. Im sorry it was that bad I probalay am the worst ever. But I promise u guyz I'll try harder and make it better. And ppl if u hav advice don't hesitate to tell me. Questions are welcome and if u hav ideas for me (even though I got lots of plots) It would b nice. So sorry guyz T_T.**

**others will come when i introduce them to the story.**

**R **

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review**

**Plz**

**Pplz**

**Ppplz**

**Pppplz**

**Ppppplz**

**Pppppplz**

**pppppppplz**


	2. AN :

**hey guys. U r all wondering y I havnt updated yet. Sorry I cant update chap 2 for some time cuz my great aunt died like yesterday. So yeah. I mite update if I can but doubt it. So sorry guys its just family comes 1****st****. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so so so so so so sos sorry I hant updated in 4evs. Lots of things hav happndd n I didn't get time. Plz forgive me. I will accept flames this once I deserve them ****. Anyways heres the next chap I think it's better than the last one not sure. Kk enuf of me on with the story...**

**p.s the characters are quites OOC. soz**

_Previously: Anyways I got out of the car and went to the back door of the staples centre (where the concert was being held at), I was about to open the door when..._

**Max Pov **

BANG! I fell to the floor clutching my head. Boy did that hurt. Whoever slammed the door into me is surely going to get a good beating out of them. Aagh! That's gonna take some time to heal.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground by someone. When my vision was clear and my head stopped spinning I took a look at the person who lifted me up. It was a tall guy with strawberry blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He looked to be about my age and he had a decent amount of muscles. Overall he was okay. But not my type of guy.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were on the other side of the door. No-one ever comes this way." He said apologising.

"Oooooooohhh you might need an icepack. Come on I'll get you one."

I silently nodded and followed him through the door. We walked though the long hallway and came to a door that said James Griffiths. When we were inside the guy turned around with a huge grin on his face. Oh great another overly perky person.

"I almost forgot, my name is James Griffiths but everyone calls me Iggy."

"I'm Max. Maximum Ride." I replied.

Iggy went to a mini fridge to get an icepack for my head.

While he was busy doing that I looked around the room. There was a huge mirror with lights around it on one of the walls. In the corner there was a table with different snacks on it, ranging from Doritos chips to soft drinks, to chocolates and lollies. Great now I'm getting hungry.

I looked behind me and something caught my eye. There was a brightly coloured billboard with alot of pictures on it. In one of the pics there was Iggy standing with another guy who had jet black hair, beautiful onyx eyes, full rosy lips and a smile that would probably make all the girls sigh. Overall he was H-O-T HOT!But I have a feeling I know this guy.

In another pic, it was sort of the same except Iggy was standing with a girl with wild brown hair, darkish brown eyes and dark coloured skin. She must be African American. The other guy was standing with a redhead (BLEGH!) who had bright green eyes. As you have seen I do not like redheads, at ALL! Anyways, I couldn't help but look at the hot dude again. Ugh! This is getting annoying. I turned to Iggy who was still looking for an icepack.

"Iggy?"

"hmmmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the guy standing next to you in black?"

Iggy looked at me like I had suddenly grown a horn on my nose and started laughing. Ok? What was his problem?

"Iggy I'm serious."

He finally stopped laughing, then he said the two words that I despise the most.

"Nick Venom."

He said matter-of-factly. I froze. At that moment if you were standing next to me, you could've knocked me over with a feather.

"What! Nick Venom?"

"The one and only." He said laughing at my shocked expression.

I take back what I said about him being hot. I take it all back.

"Max are you ok?"

I didn't reply.

"Max? Max! MAX BRATHE!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Iggy how do you know Nick?"

"Well he's my best friend, since we were born." He said nonchalantly. Cue an even more shocked face. Iggy started cracking up like a maniac again. While he was laughing he tried to ask me a question, which he failed miserably at.

"...Max...why...shocked...Nick...me...best friends?" he attempted to ask.

"Well Iggy I hate to bust your bubble, but I don't like Nick at all." I replied. Throwing my hands in the air.

"Give him a chance he's been through alot." Iggy said.

I had nothing nice to say, so I kept my mouth shut. Can't say nothing nice don't say anything at all. I looked at the time. Holy Beep it's nearly twelve midnight! I better get going or else Ella's gonna kill...wait no MURDER me.

"ummmm Iggy I have to go."

"Ok. There's a toil-"

"Not that type of need to go you idiot! I have to get back to the car that I abandoned before my sister gets there."

"oh." Was all he said.

He escorted me back to the door because of security reasons or something like that. We were just having a small chat while walking there. The African-American chick was his younger sister and the red-haired wonder was Nick's girlfriend. Double egh! I feel like there's something I've forgotten. Oh yeah the icepack! Meh I don't need it anymore.

I opened the door and heard a scream. It was Ella's scream. Don't judge me. You get to know people when you live with them for a loooooong time.

I started running towards the screaming. When I got there I was shocked (is it national shock max day?) to find Dylan pressing Ella up against the wall of the stadium. Looks like someone's gonna get hurt tonight.

I should probably explain. Well you see Dylan is Ella's ex. He's 19. He has brown hair green eyes and is lean. He would be alright if it wasn't for what he nearly did to me.

One year ago when Ella was going out with Dylan he came over to our house, but Ella wasn't there. Out of no-where he pushed me into the house and started kissing me. It was disgusting. That night he nearly took my innocence away.

If you get what I mean. When Ella found out she broke up with him and he moved. We've never heard from him since then. Until now. It's time for payback.

**So guys... wat do u think. I think its kinda icky but wat the heck. RnR? Ppppppppppplllllllllzzzzzzzz?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeyyyyy guuuuuyyyyyyyyyssssssss! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long while…life gets busy you know? Im still a crappy writer but oh wel . This is something you can read when you are really really bored with nothing to do…enjoy!**

**Ps. I do not own any characters and this story Is based on Starstruck as you can see.**

**Max POV**

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" I say while clenching my fists.

Dylan averts his attention from Ella and stares at me. I swear he's checking me out. Ew!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Maximum Ride. Fancy meetin ya again."

"Get away from her, you mongrel!"

"Now, now Max, that's not the way you talk to others, is it?"

"Dylan stop playing games and Piss off."

"Feisty now aren't we?"

Now I'm getting mad. The guy just doesn't know when to stop. He grips onto Ella even tighter. Ella starts crying, she looks at me with pleading eyes, begging me to stop him. Dylan looks at me, smirking like an idiot.

"Dylan I'm going to give you one more chance. Let her go." I say icily.

"No."

That sets me off. I step forward and swing my arm for a punch. Dylan manages to dodge it. He throws Ella to the side and turns back to me, his eyes burning with anger. He clenches his fists and steps forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Maxie."

Grrrrrrrrrr.

"Number 1, its Max NOT Maxie and number 2. Unfortunately you are not me; therefore I will do as I please. I can take you down any time, I am a black belt at karate remember?"

Dylan grunts, rushes forward and tries to punch me. I manage to dodge it. Now, in any other situation a guy would've fled me by now, but not Dylan. Unfortunately he's a black belt too, but I've never lost. No matter what. I take a shot at him and am able to land to punches in the gut, but I gotta say he's still good. We continue fighting like this for another 10mins, Which flew by.

During that time Ella called the police. Just as the police arrived I punched Dylan one more time and knocked him out.

Police women stepped out of one of the cars. She had Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me. Are you the young ladies who called for us?"

Ella steps forward and Nods.

"Now I'll need your details…"

She asks us our names and where we are staying, what happened and other info.

"Looks like you did a mighty fine job there." The policewoman says, pointing to Dylan who's passed out on the ground.

I thank her for the compliment and she signals for the men standing behind her to take Dylan away.

For the first time I take a proper look at Ella. She has a couple of bruises and she looks shaken up. While I try to comfort her I hear my name being called in the distance…

**Iggy POV**

Ok so one minute I'm escorting Max out and then I'm alone the next. After Max bolted out I followed her. Well tried to. She was too fast. I kinda got lost so I had 2 find my way. And I'm still lookin for her now.

"MAX! MAX!"

Damn it! where is she! I keep running and calling out her name. I turn into the next street and see police lights ahead. That's gotta be her!

**Max POV**

I turned to the direction where the sound was coming from. In the distance I a figure running towards us, it's Iggy…

When he finally reaches he's panting like a dog

"what…happened…ditched…thirsty…"

I looked down at him with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Iggy Ella needed my help.."

"that's fine. Give me a warning next time will ya?" he says winking the best he could in his state.

Iggy turns from me and faces Ella. Ella faces me and raises and eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Iggy this is my older sister Ella, Ella this is James Griffiths."

Ella's face lit up. Oh no.

"You mean, THE James Griffiths?"

"Yes Ella."

"OMG! Have you met Nick yet?"

"Nope and I don't plan on it."

Iggy and Ella start up a conversation, while I spoke to the police officer who I completely forgot about. After clearing up things the police left. We said our goodbyes to Iggy and swapped mobile numbers. We travelled home in silence. Not talking about what happened. When we got home, mom was furious. We explained what had happened and she forgave us…ish.

Wow my holiday so far has been great!NOT!

I get ready for bed. Just as im about to fall asleep Ella decides to ruin it.

"MAAAAAAXXXXX!"

"WHAT ELLA!"

"we're goin to another concert tomorrow!"

"noooooooooooooooooo"

Oh brother.

**So guys what do ya think? I know its bad but again. I did warn you. Soz 4 da OOC –ness. Then again im not a professional. RnR? Plz!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know, I know it's been a while. Or slightly longer…Ok it's been ages. I can't believe I'm sixteen this year already! How time flies. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I kind of lost all inspiration for it. But I want…no I need to learn to write. So I'll keep trying. If any of you people out there have any pointers and suggestions, don't hesitate. BUT no flames. I'm a learner. Ok. Enough about that. The good thing is, I'm not as horrible as I used to be. Oh well, with time I'll improve. Have a nice read? Meh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the characters or the ideas I got from star struck. Sadness. I'm not that great **

**Max POV **

_beep, beep, beep, beep._

…

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep! _

"Just five more minutes…"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!BEE-_

"Oh for f***s sake!"

_*smash*_

Oops. There goes the 50th alarm clock. Maybe I should celebrate. Sleep seems like the perfect way…

"MAXIMUM RIDE DON'T TELL ME YOU BROKE ANOTHER CLOCK!"

Oh sh*t! Well, time to get up…

* * *

Here I am in a car… again, going to another Nick Venom concert with Ella…again. You'd think my own mother would try to save me. But NOOOOOO. 'It's going to be fun' she said. 'Good bonding time with your sister!' she said…mothers these days.

It takes us an hour to get the entertainment centre. Stupid traffic. This time I'm going into the concert with her. Heck no am I staying! We walk to the ticket booth and get tickets. We get some snacks and water then continue into the arena/ stadium whatever you want to call it. It is HUGE though, no lie.

"Hey Ella what time does this concert finish?"

"Shut up! The concert's starting!...eeeekkkkkkk there he is!Omfg! He's so hot! He so-"

I slap my hand on her mouth. I mean seriously there's already enough screeching fans. Jeez…

"Ladies and gentlemen." I look up and see Iggy mc-ing and smile.

"I present to you the one you've been waiting for. The one and only NICK VENOM!"

Cue inward groan. What's a face walks to the front of the stage and starts singing. I gotta admit, he's got a good voice. But that doesn't change the fact that I hate him. After a while I get bored. I tell Ella that I'll be in the car or maybe go backstage later. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Ella and I got backstage passes. Courtesy of Iggy.

When I get to the car I listen to music on my iPod. An hour later I sit there bored. I abandon the car and go to the back door of the stadium. I reach out to open the door when it suddenly swings open and knocks me in the head...really hard. Just my luck. I feel a warm liquid running down my face, before my vision gets blurry and I feel myself slipping into darkness. The last thing I remember seeing is a tall dark figure, then I black out.

**Fang POV (Soz for OOC-ness)**

I finish my concert and go back stage. I hate the screeching fans but I love music too much to give it all up.

My name's Nick Venom. I'm your average teen sensation. I hate my name, so I go with Fang my nickname. I'm 17, tall, and hot! Don't go thinking that I'm up myself, just telling the truth.

After another successful concert I return to my dressing room. I change my clothes into my usual attire **(use your imagination! :D-AN)**.

One more month in Cali then, I'm going home. I turn to see a frame with my parents in it. I miss them. After some reminiscing I put the frame down. I think I need some fresh air.

I walk through the hallways looking for Iggy. Hmmm, not here. Might as well go out and catch him later.

**Third Person POV (experimenting)**

The door swings open and Max falls to the ground unconscious. Fang realises his mistake and rushes to her aid. He looks her over and sees the bleeding of her head. Fang curses and takes his jacket off to apply pressure on her wound.

He lifts her up and places her in his car. As he drives to the hospital he calls Iggy, telling him what's happened. Iggy agrees to meet him at the hospital after taking care of some things. Arriving at the hospital he takes Max in to the emergency room.

"Someone help me please!" He shouts in exasperation.

A young nurse comes in with a gurney and Fang places Max on it. With one last look Fang turns around, walks into the waiting room and waits…

* * *

**Max POV**

Darkness. That's all I see at the moment. I can feel my body, but I can't move it. This is insane. As soon as I wake up I'm gonna find the Bastard who did this and kick his sorry ass! Now what am I supposed to do?! Hold on. I hear voices!

"Is she going to be alright ma'am?" A deep voice says.

"Yeah son, she'll be alright. She should wake up soon."

I'm guessing that's the nurse…

Hmmmmmm. Maybe I should try moving my body…nope, no luck. Just. Great.

* * *

**Still Max POV…**

I don't know how long it's been but I'm ready to wake up. Com on Max wake up! Great. Now I'm talking to myself. First step to insanity. Yay.

I try to move my finger. Nothing. I try again. Nothing again. I give up.

_Come on Maxie just one more time…_

What the hell? Did I just here a voice inside my head?

_Yes, yes you did._

Sweet nibblets I've officially lost my mind.

_No you haven't._

Yes I have! Wait a minute why am I talking to you?

_No you haven't! And I'm you conscience, it is normal for a human being to talk to their conscience. Now try and move your hand again._

Yeah normal people who are insane. But whatevs. I'll try again.

*Inwardly gasps*

Aaaaahhhhhh! I can move my finger! And my toes! Wait, wait! I can feel my body again! And my senses are tingling!

* * *

**Fang POV (backtracking a bit here! :D )**

I hope she's alright. She has to be. No she is. I think. Where's Iggy? He better be here soon. The nurse told me to wait in the waiting room. Typical. After 30 minutes the nurse comes in. She motions for me to follow her. We reach the girl's room. Room 39. I turn to the nurse.

"Is she going to be alright ma'am?" I say

"Yeah son, she'll be alright. She should wake up soon." The nurse replies.

I nod in return and she leaves. I move to sit next to the bed. Hhmm. She's not too bad looking. Meh. My phone starts ringing.

_Boom boom, it's getting hot in here. _

_Boom boom, it's getting ho-_

I pull out my phone and check the ID. Iggy.

"Sup Iggy."

"_What room is she in?" _he asks

"Jeez, a hi would be nice!" I reply.

"_Hi. There. Happy?" _

"Whatevs. 39."

"_K. Be there soon"_

I hang up the phone and not long afterwards Iggy walks ins, shaking his head.

"Dude, she's gonna kill you, what happened anyways?" he says smirking.

I tell him the whole story….not that interesting. He grabs a chair and joins me next to the bed. Now all we can do is wait.

* * *

**Max POV (where we left off :D)**

My whole body is now tingling. I feel myself regaining consciousness. I open my eyes. Aahhhhh! Stupid bright lights. I smell the familiar smell of the hospital. Ew. I hate hospitals. My vision clears and I try to sit up. A guy dressed in black carefully pushes me back down. Then he speaks

"Don't do that, relax for a bit, I'll call the nurse." That deep voice again.

"Hey Max!" Someone chirps. Iggy.

I turn my head and smile at him. He smiles back and gives me a small hug. The other guy comes and stands back next to Iggy. He looks familiar. He apologises for the incident. As I'm about to tell him not to worry about it, I realise who he is. Nick Venom. Oh there's gonna be hell to pay now. I can't believe he, of all people, did this. He is sooooooo going to pay. And wait a minute? Where's Ella? UGH!Just. My. Luck.

**Oooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Review anyone? Suggestions? Help? Remember…..NO FLAMES! Be Nice-ish at least. Haha oh well****. Is my third person ok? need to know...Read on peepz! **

**Ps. REVIEW! thx! xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes, yes, I know it's been a long long long time and I am the worst with updating my story. I mean I've had it for ages! But there is nothing I can do until I graduate this year, plus anyways I have African parents. enough said...Anyways, I hope ya'll be having a great life. **

**So here's the next chapter of Starstruck. Shout out to my Beta reader a veritable iron rose! She is amaze-balls! Thanks to her, my writing doesn't suck as much! I'm learnin! **

**Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride or the movie Starstruck on which it's based. Oh woe is me :'(**

**Ps. Why is there no MR movie yet?!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Max POV**

"It's you!"

I lunge at him and we both fall to the ground. I start punching Nick Venom with every ounce of energy I've got. Which on my side, wasn't that much. I hear Iggy in the background shouting at me, telling me to stop. Nick pushes me off him and I land on the floor, trying to catch my breath. Damn. Not looking forward to the aching muscles. _But_ it was worth it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nick shouts, panting heavily. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know who I am? You can't just jump me like that!"

I look up at him with an incredulous smile. He gives me a death glare, then stands up and leaves the room. Iggy gives me a shameful look before following him out. A nurse comes in and helps me off the ground. Huh. Iggy must've called her in.

"Now now, miss. You shouldn't be out of your bed! You just woke up!" She scolds me.

With much pain, I get back on the bed. I guess that wasn't a very smart idea after all. But then again, it was worth it. It's not every day you get to beat up a pop star! _Especially_ one you hate. Max: one - Nick: zero. Cue evil laugh. The nurse turns to leave, but I stop her.

"Excuse me nurse, could I get some pain meds? I'm not feeling my best."

The nurse rolls her eyes and walks out. I swear she just called me an immature imbecile. A minute later she brings some medication and I down it with some water. I think it's pretty strong stuff because the pain's already fading.

Just as I start to relax, a doctor walks in with the boys trailing behind.

"Hello, my name is Dr Krouse. I'm here to check up on you." I shake the doctor's hand. "I hear you had a 'misunderstanding' with one of these young men?" He points to Nick and Iggy.

I look up and smile sweetly. "I accidentally fell of the bed, and he just happened to be in my way... _Oops_." I'm a picture of angelic innocence. I receive another death glare from Nick.

"We have contacted your family and they will be here to pick you up in the morning. We told them we will keep you in for the night, just as a safety measure." The doctor walks out after making sure I was okay. As soon as the door closes, I turn and face the boys, absolutely furious. "You! Because of you, Mr I'm-so-famous-no-one-can-touch-me, I'M STUCK IN HOSPITAL TONIGHT!" I purse my lips out of annoyance and slink down in my bed.

He looks at me with a blank expression and exits the room. _Ugh_! How much I just want to give him another piece of my mind! I haven't even properly met him and I want to kill him already. That good for nothing piece of sh-

"MAX!" Iggy yells.

"What?"

"I've been saying your name for the past five minutes!" He replies, exasperated.

"Sorry."

He moves closer to my bed and sits in the chair next to it. "I know you don't like the guy Max, but please, give him a break." I look at him, still feeling a bit annoyed and give him a slight nod. "_Fine,_ I'll lay off his back." _For now_. We lapse into silence. After a few minutes I decide to break it.

"Is he coming back in?"

"I don't know… Look, Max - I'm sorry for what he did to you. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"It's cool." _As if._

"Really?"

"Yeah." _NO!_

"Great! Because I know one day you'll fall in love and have little deranged babies!"

I look at him like a deer in the headlights. "Excuse me?" I exclaim.

"Yeah…you heard me right." Oh dear lord help us all.

"Just when I thought you were mature…"

"Oh, Max. You greatly overestimated me, a person you've known for less than three days!"

"Ya don't say. By the way, my children won't be _deranged_!"

"So you _will_ fall in love with him?" Wait, WHAT?

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"Sssshhhhhhh Max it's alright, we all know one day it's gonna happen!"

I give him a death glare and flip him the bird. He doesn't look phased at all. He tells me he'll be back in ten minutes and walks out.

Damn. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I can't believe that girl! Seriously, who does she think she is? Now I'm gonna have to cover up my bruises with makeup for my next show. She hit pretty hard for girl. But screw her, I didn't even mean to hit her with the stupid door.

I walk out of the building towards my car. Just as I am about to enter I hear Iggy shouting.

"F-Nick!"

Damn it! I've told him nth times not to call me Fang in public.

He catches up to me. "Iggy, what have I told you about not calling me Fang in public?" I hiss.

"Soz bro, it kinda slipped." He grins sheepishly.

"Aren't you staying with that chick?"

"That 'chick' has a name."

"For all I ca-"

"It's Max."

"Whatever." I have no interest in what he has to say.

"In regards to your question; yes, I _am_ staying with her. And maybe you should buy her flowers or something, as an apology gift. She's pretty pissed."

"No way."

"Why not?" Iggy questions me.

"I don't fancy getting beat up by a girl again! Look at these flippin' bruises!" I reply, annoyed.

I show him the now purple bruises that were forming on my skin, but "ouch" is all Iggy says as I glare at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Iggy, I'd like to get back to my house and sleep."

"Yeah F-Nick, clearly you're tired, I mean you've said more than 6 complete sentences in one conversation. Congratulations!"

I give him a disapproving look before getting into my car, then nod at him as a farewell before driving off. I get back to my hotel room and go straight to bed.

I'm out like a light before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Well, there goes another chapter! did you like? hate? I will accept constructive criticism! and any suggestions. Please no flames, maybe candles but not flames :P ****Again thanks to my beta reader and I will see y'all next time (whenever that is)!**

**Review please! For the poor helpless girl who goes to boarding school...**


End file.
